


Overworked

by olliebabe (tennebee)



Series: Kuroken Bokuaka roomates [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends as Family, Kinda, M/M, Sickfic, letakaashirest, theyre in college now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennebee/pseuds/olliebabe
Summary: Since starting university Akaashi had been overly stressed. Between his classes and part time job, he barely had enough time for himself much less his boyfriend. Whenever hed come home it was straight to bed so he could rest. Naturally, his boyfriend worries.Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroken Bokuaka roomates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718350
Comments: 9
Kudos: 215





	Overworked

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my lovely beta Jen!!(https://highlightingthestars.tumblr.com/) this fic would not have been nearly as presentable if you hadn't been there to catch everything! Please go give her some love.

Akaashi worked hard. He was working a part time job while also trying to manage his college classes. He would get up at an ungodly time every day for a three hour lecture. Only to stand on his feet for the rest of the day while getting yelled at by customers took a lot out of him. So most of the time when he returned to the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, along with Kuroo and Kenma, he really just wanted to take a long nap. 

A lot of the time he was lucky if he made it to the couch. 

Thankfully his roommates usually didn't come home until he’d woken up. Kuroo and Bokuto stayed late at practice and Kenma often took evening and afternoon classes. By the time they were home he was already working on dinner or had ordered takeout for them. It was the least he could do if he was home already, seeing as they all worked hard too. It was a good system they had in place, Bokuto wasn't allowed to cook anyways after an incident a few months ago. The poor guy could barely look at rice the same way for a month and after seeing the aftermath of their poor kitchen, neither could any of the housemates. 

Today just happened to be an especially tough day. He had barely slept the night before because he had an essay due that happened to just slip from his mind until it was due in just three hours. Kenma had been good silent company though, letting him sit in the living room so he could type as loud as possible without waking up his boyfriend. The last thing Akaashi would want to do was disturb Bokuto over a mistake that had nothing to do with him. When he found himself in the living room that night it seemed as if Kenma was almost in the exact same position as him. Both of them had shot each other a small look of pure understanding, cringing as they had to listen to each of their respective boyfriend’s snores from the other room. It was like a taunt that they couldn't be in there resting in their arms. 

So he ended up staying up until three in the morning, just barely turning it in on time. It wasn't his best work but it got done and he'd get a decent grade at least. Once the grade got put in he could regret it then. At that point he'd just been grateful it was done at all. Kenma and Akaashi were closer than it looked, silently looking at each other and agreeing to email the other their essay to get a second look at it. Even if both of them were so tired they could barely keep their eyes open, it was a lot better than nothing. 

  
  


That night crawling into bed and finally being able to tuck himself under Bokuto’s arms seemed like heaven on earth despite his loud snores that Akaashi often complained about if he wasn't asleep before him. If that was heaven the blaring of his alarm must be hell. The loud noise combined with the emptiness of the bed with only a few hours after was a pretty rude awakening. He’d walked into class looking like a zombie and barely retained any of the information because most of his brain power had gone towards keeping himself awake because goddamnit he was paying for these classes and he would not fall asleep on time he was paying for with his stupid minimum wage job at the grocery store down the road from campus. 

If he was going to sleep anywhere he was going to at least get paid for it. A five minute nap during his paid break at work it was. It seemed like his wins in life these days came from small acts of spite. That's all he had.

Speaking of that. He had finally encountered something that could probably be a candidate for Worlds Worst Customer(or alternatively World’s Best Karen). Trying to return one item that was already half eaten and one she didn't even have, on top of it all she didn't even have her receipt. Akaashi did not have patience but still put on his most fake customer service voice and face. It was something so terribly fake if any of his friends saw him they’d probably lose their shit. Kuroo did like to come around when he was on shift and mess with him, thankfully he was too busy today to do that. Both of them were very lucky in that regard. 

“Would you like to see my manager?” He smiled bitterly, silently hoping his frustration wouldn't shine through. Really the last thing he needed today was to get fired so he'd just have to go and get his manager before he strangled someone. The snarky reply did not help his urges. Lack of sleep did things to normally calm people. His walk to their office did nothing to soothe his aching feet. A foot soak would be a godsend these days but he rarely had the time for self care between his mandatory naps and piles of homework. Bokuto might just kill him if he knew he wasn't properly taking care of himself. No, no he wouldn't kill him. He'd probably just downright cry and pout like a puppy. The very thought of it brought his already sinking mood down. He'd deal with it later.

Thankfully his manager spoke to the woman and somehow magically turned this horrible demonic middle aged mother into what could only be described as a saint. The power managers held was something he could only wish to have and it really pissed him off because she only told her  _ exactly what he'd just said _ . If he didn't need this job so badly he might've just quit right then and there, but no he politely bowed to the woman and smiled. God he'd never felt so defeated in his life and he played volleyball with Bokuto as the captain for two years. Seeing the things their teammates could get away with made him feel much defeat as a vice captain. 

Once he was off his shift it was straight to the couch but not before quickly shooting a text to the house group chat. They needed a fair warning and a fighting chance if they were going to deal with his grumpy ass for the rest of the night.

**kaashi:** if i'm asleep when you get home. dont. 

**khurro:** uh oh no capitalization. 

**khurro:** someones cranky

**kaashi:** youre my first victim

**applepi:** probably wont be home early enough to keep them away from you sorry

**kaashi:** its fine good luck with your classes

He shut his phone off after that, ignoring the way it buzzed a few times before dying down. Though he felt kind of bad he just couldn't bring himself to reply to them, even if Bokuto had replied. At least he tried to warn them. Whatever happened to them after would be purely their fault. Despite this he doubted that he even had enough energy to yell at them. 

God just the thought had him actually fucking longing for a  _ couch _ . It normally wasn't even that comfortable to sleep on, they'd bought it pretty cheap at a yard sale and didn't bother to fix it up too much other than washing the cushions and making sure it didn't have bugs or weird stains. Lord knows just how much sex that couch had been through just from its short time with them and maybe even more from before, no amount of washing could make that sin go away. Normally the thought would disgust him but he really just couldn’t fucking bring himself to care. 

Despite the ache in his feet he'd given up his seat about halfway through the ride to an older lady. No matter how tired he was Akaashi still had morals, it seemed like the one thing he did have during these countless days of infinite exhaustion. He also had Bokuto, for whom he'd probably give anything to just be held in his arms right now. He would probably be all sweaty and smelly but..the way he tended to rub his back when he was all upset like this and having a hard day. That was a luxury only saved for nights that their schedules aligned and even then it wasn't guaranteed that either of them wouldn't have homework that prevented cuddling while awake. Which was probably the best part, the both of you being conscious and all. 

It wasn't fair that Kenma and Kuroo actually had time to go on dates and also time to hang out at home. Even though the two of them were just as busy as them. Akaashi did try not to be a bitter asshole when he thought about it, he sure wouldn't want them thinking the same about them if the roles were reversed. Plus there was something so comforting about waking up sometimes to see them cuddled together on the couch fast asleep. The apartment of friends had him feeling more at home half the time then he ever had in his entire life. Like a family almost. They all meshed well together and actually acted like one. Small acts of affection were just common. It was so nice. Speaking of acts of affection, hopefully tonight he'd get the luxury of cuddling, Their schedules should align. 

His thoughts of cuddling with Bokuto were interrupted by the train coming to a stop. Not just any stop, his stop. Meaning Akaashi was about a ten minute walk from being fast asleep and away from the harsh world that was adulthood. Thankfully tomorrow he was off of work and only had one class in the late day. Not even a required class, it was a photography class that he actually really enjoyed and selected himself. Even though he didn't want to pursue it professionally. It was a fun hobby to have. The thought almost put a smile on his dreary face, things seemed to almost be looking up. Or he would be thinking that if he didn't have the attitude of an old grumpy man despite being barely nineteen. A good nap would fix this and tomorrow would be a good day. 

Akaashi repeated this to himself as he opened the door to their apartment, threw his bag on the ground, tore off his jeans, then barely stumbled his way to the couch. It was fucking over for him the minute he hit the couch. He'd been so tired and stressed this might just fix everything wrong with the world for a short period of time.

\--

When practice had finished for the day Bokuto hurried out of the gym with Kuroo almost the minute it ended. They usually stayed after to privately practice, being trusted enough to lock up and not cause any property damage. When they had told their boyfriends this excitedly they'd only remarked more or less that it was a mistake on their coaches part. You break one window during a training camp and you can never shake a bad reputation with the witnesses. .

Today was different though. Akaashi was acting weird in the group chat and never replied. It wasn't too unusual but he'd been asking if he was okay. With things like that Akaashi always answered him! He knew that today was probably just overly exhausting for him but it just gave him a bad feeling. It could be nothing but even Kuroo seemed a little bit worried despite teasing him earlier. Mostly because Akaashi never responded that harshly to being teased he barely even acknowledged it half the time. His day must've been really terrible they'd decided.

“He's probably fine right?” Bokuto was practically bouncing on his heels, nervously eyeing Kuroo who walked beside him. 

“Maybe he was already home when he sent those texts.” Kuroo shrugged, though he had agreed with his friend that it would be in their best interest to just head home and make sure. It was better to be safe than sorry and at least make sure he had made it home. 

On the way back from campus they'd stopped at Akaashi’s favorite ramen shop, even if the possibility of him being awake was next to none. It was the thought that counts. Plus he'd be thankful he just had to heat it up, god knows Bokuto appreciated coming home to a note that told him takeout was in the fridge. When they found the door unlocked it almost worried them, but they quickly realized when they saw the man sprawled out on the couch and his discarded garments on the floor that he was just completely exhausted. 

“See I told you he's fine.” Kuroo rolled his eyes, placing their bags on the counter as he watched Bokuto gather his boyfriend’s clothes. 

“Hey! You'd be just as worried if it was Kenma acting so weird!” Bokuto pouted, holding the jeans close to his chest and loudly sighing. 

Kuroo shot a look over at the sleeping Akaashi, his eyes wide. “Shut up you idiot, you'll wake him up and then we’ll be the ones in trouble.”

The thought of an overly exhausted, angry Akaashi was enough to shut Bokuto up. Not that he was too scared but he really didn't want to disturb him. He didn't deserve that. It wasn't like he hadn't noticed Akaashi sprinting out of bed last night to grab his laptop, swearing under his breath as he made his way into their living room. If he wasn't so tired he would've gotten up to give him company, but before he knew it he’d already fallen fast asleep. Just how long had Akaashi been up working? 

  
  


After that almost disaster they decided to leave him alone like he had told them to in the group chat earlier. It was the least they could do, plus Kuroo was ninety percent sure Bokuto would jump off a cliff if Akaashi had asked him to so this was a simple task. Though when they were quietly chatting and getting out dishes for dinner Bokuto had happened to drop a plate. Both of them stared at each other before turning to Akaashi who was resting barely a few feet away from their open kitchen. He hadn't even stirred...which concerned his boyfriend. Just how exhausted was he, living together for almost a year they all knew each other pretty well and Akaashi was a very light sleeper. Kuroo was left to clean up the plate while he encouraged his friend to at least check up on his sleeping boyfriend.

Bokuto pressed a hand to Akaashi’s forehead when he’d noticed his flushed face. His face scrunched when he’d felt that he was slightly warm, probably just running a very small fever, but this was Bokuto so the first thing he did was overreact. 

“Dude he's burning up.” He whispered to Kuroo, who stood in the kitchen watching him intently. 

With a frown he made his way over and pressed a hand to his sleeping friends cheek. He almost laughed “Nah dude it’ll probably break in a few hours, he's just tired.” It was hard to forget just how smart he was with how dumb he acted half the time. 

Bokuto nodded but was still worried, “I’m still gonna take him to the bedroom so i can do my work and keep an eye on him.” He sighed before scooping his sleeping boyfriend into his arms and putting him down onto their cool bed. Bokuto swore he could hear him sigh in relief at the coolness. It pulled at his heart strings just how precious he could be.

“That's probably a good idea,” He shot a look back at his phone and sighed. “Kenma’s a bit overwhelmed today he’s telling me and I don't want to risk him getting sick if it isn't just a stress fever.” 

It wasn't like Bokuto could blame him. A sick Kenma was way too worrying for someone who got sick as often as him. If someone even sneezed in his direction the next day he'd look like he was on death's door. It stressed Kuroo out way too much for anyone's liking but even Kenma couldn't convince him to chill. 

“No we don't want that. Taking care of two sick people is just asking for everyone in the house to be sick.” It had only happened once and ended up with all of them bundled up in blankets together in the living room eating takeout. Thinking back on that, it wasn't too much of a bad memory. 

Bokuto couldn't stop staring at his boyfriend as he picked him up bridal, watching his arms flop to the side. Though his hands still stayed pressed together like he did when he was nervous. It was way too cute. Just like the flush of his cheeks, the way he had his hands tightly pressed together, and the small noises he made when he stirred in his feverish sleep. Someone being sick should not be so cute but that was the magic of his Keiji. He was probably the most perfect human in the world, no not probably he most definitely was.There was no arguing with that and no one tried, the amount of people that tried to hit on him was only proof of that. He hated being the jealous boyfriend but oftentimes that was the only way to get people to back off. He was too cute for his own good. 

Sadly he needed to work on his homework for the day. It was hard to split his attention between eating, his work, and making sure Akaashi hadn't woken up but he managed. On days like this he wished his brain worked normally and would let him focus but if Akaashi knew he was thinking that he'd probably get really sad and that was way worse than anything else that could happen. 

Every half hour Bokuto would get up and replace the cold cloth on his forehead, watching the way he stirred but never woke. His body did seem less hot as time went on, Kuroo was right which only annoyed him slightly. Probably because he was thankful for it. This time when he changed it he was met with two eyes staring up at him, glassy and exhausted.

“Keiji!” He exclaimed, way too excited to see him wake up when he saw him every day but still he was worried. Sue him. “I was so worried, you never sleep hard like that! I dropped a plate!”

Akaashi only stared up at him with his tired and bleary eyes. He was talking fifty miles a minute and he’d just woken up from a slightly stress induced feverish state. Silently he raised an arm to press at Bokuto’s mouth so he could whisper softly. “It's good to see you too.” With a small smile. 

“Do you need anything? Food? A bath? Do you have any homework? I swear your teachers work you way too hard for your first year.” It was all slightly muffled from his hand but Bokuto was never the best at picking up even obvious hints so Akaashi couldn't really be upset. 

After a moment of thought he hummed slightly. “Food sounds nice, but don't cook if you'll burn down the house.” 

“No you don't have to worry about that! We got take out because I was worried about you, you should tell me if you aren't feeling well okay?” He tore the hands away from his mouth and held them tightly in his own larger ones. 

“Okay, I wasn't feeling bad until I woke up just now. I'll be alright when I eat something.” Akaashi almost seemed confused by his boyfriend's words until he remembered the cloth on his forehead. He must've been running a stress fever. It was pretty common now but never seemed to affect Bokuto any less, he was always so worried.

It felt...very nice to be worried over like that. 

As Bokuto went to go and get him some food, Akaashi propped himself up against the head of the bed so he could actually eat. As much as he appreciated being doted over, being spoon fed was not something he could get behind. He remembered that time Kenma fell down the stairs and Kuroo took to spoon feeding him, if both his arms weren't stuck in casts he might have ended up being strangled.

Then again he was teasing his already pissed off boyfriend. Something Bokuto didn't have it in him to do. When he came in with the ramen Akaashi realized just how hungry he was, having only eaten a little on his fifteen minute break. “Thank you.” He said before stuffing his mouth. Most people didn't expect for Akaashi to eat as much as he did but his appetite was one of a monster. This definitely contributed to his grumpy old man mood earlier that day. 

Bokuto sat on the bed near him and ran his hands through his hair as he ate. “Do you wanna take a bath after you eat? I’m kinda sore after practice and you always complain about your feet.” He offered, not taken aback by his eating habits. This was just normal. 

Akaashi swore he never nodded so fast in his life, it seemed like Bokuto had read his thoughts from earlier that day. He thought he'd be lucky if he got a bath or got to cuddle and now he would get them all combined. Maybe today wouldn't be so terrible after all, especially if his boyfriend stayed at his side all night like this. It wasn't realistic but he could only hope and pray. This encouraged him to eat faster, not enough he'd get sick though as he already really wasn't feeling his best in the first place. 

It seemed like Bokuto had noticed this and stood up from the bed, causing Akaashi to frown and him to laugh in response. “I'm just going to run the bath before Kenma gets home and they hog it!” He exclaimed. “It's not fair that they get to spend so much time together.”

“Well they planned their schedules out together, next year we'll make sure to consider each other more alright?” He offered him a small smile from behind his ramen. 

“Right okay!” That seemed to pick his mood up before he went to run the bath for the both of them. The thought that next year might not be as hectic as this was a comforting thought for them. It wasn't as if their relationship was strained or anything from this, living together really helped them see each other as much as possible. It might not have survived if they didn't. 

Akaashi didn't exactly want to think about that. Everything was fine as long as they still had each other and that's all that mattered. He sighed and put his now empty bowl of ramen on the bedside table and with that Bokuto entered.  Almost on instinct he held out his arms to be picked up, knowing damn well that his legs might just fail him if he tried to get up.

Besides cuddling into Bokuto’s arms might just be the best place on earth on days like this. Akaashi rested his head on his shoulder so he could bury his face there. His arms were tightly wrapped around his shoulders too. Most of the time their love language could be described as small, subtle touches. Softly running hands through eachothers hair, always holding hands so they could rub their thumbs over the knuckles, laying their heads on eachothers shoulders, and of course the supportive touch of the others hands on their arm. 

But it wasn’t limited to only the small touches. The two of them often found themselves giving each other hugs that seemed to linger for minutes after, holding each other as close as possible when they were alone, the long massages after hard and long days. Both of them heavily relied on the touch of the other to feel the full extent of the others love. It was their own way of showing love. 

That did not mean Akaashi could go without the thousands of “I love you’s” that often poured from Bokuto’s mouth accompanied by said touches. 

He was torn from his thoughts when he was tilted to be put on the floor so he could strip from his clothes to get in the already filled bath. It was a little slower than usual but that was okay, sometimes Akaashi found himself wondering how he found someone so perfect and patient. Only with him of course, everything else had Bokuto jumping on his heels with anticipation. 

Finally he was able to ease himself into the tub, sighing in relief when he felt the familiar strong arms wrap around him from behind so he could rest his head on his shoulder. 

“I love you, Koutarou.” Keiji looked up at him through his half lidded eyes, his hands wrapping around Bokuto’s. They only used given names in moments like this, their family names were used more commonly by each other though. It was familiar and easy.

Golden brown eyes looked down at him, a familiar smile creeping onto his face as he leaned down to kiss the top of his head and let it linger for a moment. “I love you too Keiji.” 


End file.
